


A Haircut and a Real Job

by inkfishie



Series: Constant Satellite [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Swearing, grumpy Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfishie/pseuds/inkfishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins get a day off. Shiro gets a haircut. Keith <i>really</i> likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haircut and a Real Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP, but then it evolved. Follows Pilot Error, but can be read as a stand alone. Shiro's cut is super sexy. Keith agrees. Please to be excusing any errors on my part. I just wanted an excuse to write gratuitous porn.

“Hey, Keith, what are your plans for our day off tomorrow?”

 All seven residents of the Castle of Lions were currently seated around the table in the large dining hall. Dinner had been a bit more exciting tonight than usual owing to a successful mission planet-side that had left them with ample supply of fresh (Albeit alien), food stuffs. The mission had been more diplomacy than anything else, but the populace had been grateful for their help and had repaid them accordingly.

 The mission had been so successful in fact, that moments ago, after a deliciously comported meal on Hunk’s behalf, Allura had decided that they all might do well with a day to relax. Of course following the announcement everyone had lapsed into excited conversation over how they would spend their free time.

“So, what are you going to do?” Pidge pressed excitedly, reiterating her question.

 “I don’t know. Sleep maybe? Hit the training deck?” Keith responded with a shrug.

 “Bo~oring,” Lance cut in. “Why would you want to work out on your day off, man? We do that every day.”

 “Oh right, like your plans are so great,” Keith shot back with a scoff.

 “Oh they are. Gotta chillax and work on my space-tan, baby.” Lance went on, heedless of the looks his fellow paladins were giving him.

“...Is that even a thing?” Hunk questioned with a brow raised. “Because I’m not sure that’s actually a thing. Princess, is that even a thing?”

 Trust Lance to stir the pot. And by the look of confusion on Allura’s face, it seemed that she hadn’t even been following the conversation to begin with.

“Well,” She began, tone reminiscent of someone speaking to a very small child. “Not exactly. But the on-board lights are calibrated to have the effects of natural sunlight on the skin when in orbit.”

“So~o the lights are like the sun. And we are in space. Tanning in space. _HA_! I can work on my space-tan! ” Lance shouted triumphantly, much to the chagrin of his fellow paladins.

“Well...He’s not wrong?” Supplied Pidge, even as she rolled her eyes. It had both Keith and Hunk groaning out in protest.

“Great, now he’s going to be even more insufferable.” Keith huffed in annoyance. The last thing they needed to do was to feed the larger-than-life ego Lance already possessed. Still, it was for the most part, all friendly banter.

“So what about you, fearless leader?” Hunk asked at length, once the bickering had petered out.

Shiro had been mostly quiet throughout dinner and Keith had worried that maybe it was because the older pilot was stuck in his own head; brooding over the wisps of half-remembered specters. But his silence hadn’t been the heavy, weighted thing that it had been before and didn’t seem to be eating at Shiro’s sense of self and control as it had been several weeks prior.

Something of Keith’s concern must have showed on his face, because when Shiro glanced up he angled a curious brow in Keith’s direction before tipping his head to respond to Hunk.

“Oh I don’t know. I was thinking I might need a haircut soon.” He said, punctuating the statement by running his fingers up through the grown-out crop at the sides of his head.

 

For some reason, it rankled a bit.

 

While Keith knew that Shiro wasn’t about the broadcast the particulars of their evolving relationship, he still felt oddly disappointed. He had assumed that the he and Shiro would at least spend some portion of the day together because he’d seen the way that the older paladin’s eyes had flicked in his direction when Allura had made her announcement. And while Shiro’s plans didn’t exactly disqualify them spending time together, Keith suddenly felt a bit unsure as to whether or not he’d been foolish to expect it. He frowned.

“I need a haircut too!” Hunk announced, drawing Keith from his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, me too. Who’s going to do it? I have very sensitive hairs.” Lance piped in.

Abruptly the half-formed, and truly indulgent vision Keith had of spending the day in bed with Shiro was shrinking into nothing. A curl of self-doubt licked through him, and Keith felt himself closing up to the conversation going on around him. He felt stupid. It wasn’t until he heard his name that Keith drew his attention back to the others.

“Keith? You okay?” Of course Shiro would have noticed his withdrawing. But something about the softly concerned expression had Keith’s own face going hot as he abruptly stood up.

“Yeah. Fine. I’m just going to-- I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” He announced, glancing aside from Shiro and the silent query that the older paladin was trying to convey with his eyes alone. The others unaware, or so it seemed to Keith, were wishing him a good night even as he turned to retreat from the dining room.

 

 _Stupid_.

 

It wasn’t as though Keith had expected Shiro to spend the _whole_ day with him. Not really. Keith just wanted to take advantage of the relative peace and quiet while it lasted. They had grown closer in the days since the near miss with the star, their relationship shifting and expanding to accommodate the new, more intimate dynamic.

Most nights Keith fell asleep tangled around the solid warmth of Shiro’s body. The exploration of the more physical side of their connection had been new and exciting and Keith had taken to it easily and enthusiastically despite his initial insecurities. Shiro, ever patient and encouraging, had allowed Keith to dictate the pace. But like with most things, once Keith got the feel for something, there was little anyone could do to temper his impatience; particularly if it was thrilling. In that as well Shiro had proved to be a grounding force.

Huffing out a frustrated sigh, Keith debated on whether or not he was going to hide on the training deck for a bit, or go sulk in Shiro’s room. Ultimately he strode off toward the training deck, and was not surprised when, hours later, Shiro appeared in the doorway looking a little nonplussed.

 “I was looking for you,” He said mildly. “You weren’t in your room.”

The _‘or mine’_ hung silently between them. But Keith gave a shrug, unable to express the abrupt frustration he felt at both himself, and irrationally, toward Shiro.

“Thought I’d get in a few round,” Keith replied, unable to keep the tightness from his voice. Shiro frowned a bit, then was pushing himself off the door frame to wander in Keith’s direction. It wasn’t until he peeled off the constricting fabric of his zippered vest and dropped into a low stance that Keith realized what was going on. He reciprocated, dropping down to mirror Shiro’s posture.

“Best of three?” The older pilot suggested, arching a brow merrily.

 

Oh it was _so_ on.

 

“Six,” Keith shot back, grinning.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, it had been more like seven and a half; with the last bought dissolving into a tussle that was more a street brawl than any sort of disciplined combat. Shiro, for the most part, had won. But Keith had made him work for it and work damned hard.

Afterward, panting and a bit sore they had gone back to Shiro’s room to clean up. Keith had been impatient to suck the dampness of exertion from Shiro’s skin, but the older pilot had been evasive; gentling Keith with soft kisses and a playful scuffle to get him in to the shower. It had been frustrating to say the least, especially when Keith found himself under the spray alone. After a perfunctory wash, he’d toweled himself dry and changed into his loose sleeping pants and a fresh tee.

Shiro had been more thorough in his cleanliness, and by the time he’d slid into bed behind Keith, Keith had been drifting sleepily. He very nearly twisted about to try and entice the older pilot into some more intimate contact, but Shiro’s arms tightened around his body and held him fast.

“Shh, we have plenty of time for that tomorrow, no need to rush.” Shiro promised sleepily, even as he peppered kisses along the back of Keith’s damp neck.

 

Tomorrow.

 

Keith would see about that.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

As it turned out, Shiro was a man of his word.

The next morning Keith awoke lazily; an arm tossed about Shiro’s middle and his nose pressed into the older paladin’s chest. Beneath his head, the strong arm that he was using as a pillow shifted and drew him closer. Above him came a sleepy rumble.

“Hey.” Shiro said, even as he pressed a kiss into Keith’s temple.

“Hey.” Keith replied, his own voice lethargic and raspy.

Keith supposed he might’ve asked how Shiro had slept, had it not been for the realization that somehow in the span of a few short moments, the laziness of the moment had somehow become charged, and electric. There really wasn’t anything Keith could pin-point exactly that caused the change, only that Shiro had been nosing along his hair-line and then had groaned out; deep and lazy. Then the older paladin had shifted so that he could slot up against Keith’s back once he’d gently manhandled Keith into rolling to the other side. Shiro’s arms went about Keith’s middle, the he was pressing so close that Keith could feel the heat of Shiro’s arousal trapped between them against the curve of his backside.

“Takashi, what--” Keith began, a little at a loss.

But Shiro was hushing him with more kisses along the nape of his neck and spreading the warmth of his open palm down over Keith’s abdomen and lower belly. Keith made a soft, surprised sound when Shiro’s fingers bypassed his loose pajamas completely to push down the fabric and take Keith in hand. He was gentle as he coaxed Keith into full hardness; thumbing at the length of him before sweeping up to press at the curved crown of Keith’s prick.

Keith had come panting Shiro’s name, even as the older pilot rutted lazily against him.

Afterward, feeling indulgent and lazy, Keith had fallen asleep again for a while. When he’d awoke next Shiro was in the midst of dressing. He paused after he pulled on his boots, and smiled from where he sat.

“I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” Shiro asked.

“Mmm. Maybe.” Keith replied with a languid stretch. “I might not be here when you get back.”

They both knew it was an idle threat. Shiro huffed out a laugh as he stood, then he was sitting himself down on the edge of the bed to lean over so that he could catch Keith’s mouth in a brisk peck.

“Go find something to eat, hm? You didn’t have much last night.” He said, giving Keith a pointed look.

 Right. Last night, when everyone had been making plans without him. Keith huffed out an annoyed breath and gave Shiro a little shove.

“Yes, Sir.” He snarked.

Shiro rolled his eyes, but was smiling as he left the room.

 

 

The thing was, that despite Keith’s aggravation and being given orders to complete a basic, human task, he was in fact hungry. So after climbing out of Shiro’s bed and getting himself cleaned up and dressed, Keith found himself wandering in the direction of the kitchen. Idly he wondered if there would be anything already made that would be worth pilfering.

Hunk was there when he arrived, messing around with an oddly blue colored batter of some sorts that he was mixing in a large bowl.

“Oh hey, man, what’s up?” He asked brightly. Keith eyed Hunk, then the mixture in the bowl and raised a brow.

“Hungry,” Keith replied. “But I don’t think for whatever that is.”

Hunk looked down at his creation, then gave a shrug. “It’s cool, man. There’s some left overs on the counter over there. I cooked up some of that stuff we got the other day. You’re welcome to it. Sorta tastes like chicken. A bit.”

It didn’t look so bad. It even smelled good. Then again, when the majority of what they ate was green goo, anything smelled pretty good. Keith retrieved a fork and sat down to take a cautious bite.

“..It really does taste like chicken. Sort of.” He said at length. Across the way, Hunk grinned and gave him the thumbs up. So Keith tucked in, and it wasn’t until he’d wolfed down nearly the entire plate of food that Hunk spoke up again even as he busily poured out some of his batter into a baking pan.

“Hey, you know where Shiro is? He said he’d cut my hair.” He asked mildly, glancing up from his task.

For some reason, the lie was on his lips before Keith could stop it.

“Not since yesterday.” He said, but squirmed a bit under Hunk’s speculative look.

“Okay, no big. If you see him tell him I’m looking for him okay?”

“Sure,” Keith agreed, finding that some of the jealousy from the night before had unclenched itself. He smiled at Hunk. “Thanks for the food.” He said, then was wandering back out into the castle.

 

 

Keith didn’t run into anyone else after that, and when left to his own devices he decided that maybe having the day to himself wasn’t all that bad. He spent an hour or so running through some simulations with the training bots, then when he was finished he found himself wandering to the library to find a book so that he could practice his Altean. He wasn’t nearly as familiar with the language as Pidge or Hunk, but at least he was making an effort unlike certain paladins who wore blue.

So it was with book in hand that Keith wandered back to Shiro’s quarters. He wasn’t surprised to find that the older pilot wasn’t there, but was amused to note that the bed had been made up and room returned to its Garrison-level tidiness. Old habits really did die hard. Keith was focused on his book, body splayed out across the bed with his chin resting on folded arms, when the door whooshed open and Shiro wandered in.

Seemingly not surprised in the least that Keith was there, Shiro tossed him a warm smile as he strode by.

“Anything good?” He asked, pausing by the bed to glance down at what Keith was working on.

“Not sure, I thought it was meant to be a children’s story.” Keith responded with a thoughtful grunt. He paused to look up from his book. “Something about a flesh eating monster, maybe?”

“Sounds exciting.” Shiro replied with a laugh. Then he was moving toward the bathroom, but not before pausing to ruffle his fingers through Keith’s hair.

Releasing a non-committal hum in response, Keith watched as Shiro rustled about. He had left the bathroom door open and was in the process of tugging off his vest and the long-sleeved shirt beneath. The play of newly bared skin and muscle was a bit enticing, so Keith abandoned his book to watch the older pilot. Shiro was running his fingers speculatively through his hair now, and he paused to tip his head first one way, then the other. Keith could see Shiro’s reflection in the mirror, and noted that he frowned a bit.

As long as Keith had known Shiro, he had never known the older pilot to be vain about his looks. It might’ve been the scars, Keith supposed, as he pushed his book and notes aside to watch Shiro more closely. The black paladin was still frowning at his reflection when Keith spoke up.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his curiosity finally having gotten the better of him. Shiro glanced up in the mirror and for a long moment their eyes remained locked together.

“Haircut, remember?” Shiro responded, then his mouth was curling up in a little grin as he held up what looked like a set of clippers. It buzzed to life when Shiro pressed the button.

“Where’d you get those?” Keith asked. Truthfully, it didn’t matter. But the conversation kept Shiro’s eyes on his in the mirror, and Keith found he liked the sensation of being watched this way. It felt a bit like flirting.

“Coran,” Came Shiro’s reply. He was pinning Keith with an intent look. Keith wasn’t sure what it meant, but it had heat curling in his gut. “I’ve already done Lance and Hunk if you’re interested.” Shiro added after a beat.

Keith snorted at that. Yeah _right_. He liked his hair as it was thank-you-very-much.

But Shiro simply quirked a grin and shrugged. Then he was adjusting the length of the clippers and setting to work. Carefully running the buzzing end up over the back of his skull, Shiro worked with practiced efficiency. Slowly, shorn bits of hair fell away to further reveal and define the curve of the back of his head. It shouldn’t have been so fascinating; so alluring. But Keith found himself utterly entranced as he watched Shiro work. The older pilot’s expression was poised in concentration, and Keith was torn between watching the tiny knit that was forming between Shiro’s thick brows and the way his back flexed and moved as he twisted his muscular arms to work on his hair.

Gaze skating down along Shiro’s narrow flank, Keith felt his eyes drawn in by the play of movement between flesh and sinew. Shiro had always been powerfully built, but Keith seldom found himself in a position to openly appreciate the figure the older pilot cut. His gaze skated to the dimples at the small of Shiro’s back just above the swell of his buttocks.

“See something you like, Cadet?” Shiro teased. Keith’s eyes shot up to the reflection in the mirror to find Shiro grinning at him slyly. There was heat in Keith’s face, and curling low in his belly.

“ _No_.” He snipped, glowering.

From the bathroom, Shiro laughed. Keith snuck a look to find the older paladin’s eyes had crinkled up merrily in the corners. It eased some of the arousal that settled languorously at the base of his spine, and Keith settled himself (Albeit frowningly), to continue his surveillance more covertly.

For a while he watched Shiro out of the corner of his eye, and the soft buzz of the clippers had nearly lulled him into sleep. It was only when Shiro set the clippers aside to run his fingers though the white forelock at the front of his head in consideration that Keith perked up.

“Leave it,” He requested. Shiro’s eyes flicked up, suddenly tense and wary. “I like it,” Keith clarified. “Makes you look...I dunno. It’s good.”

“It makes me look old. Like someone’s damned grandpa. ” Shiro shot back with a dissatisfied snort. But even so he was adjusting the clippers to a less severe length.

“If you say so, _Ojichan_. You need a cane or a colostomy bag or something?” Keith said in sarcastic reply, and felt a curious twist of satisfaction at the way Shiro’s cheek’s suddenly went red.

“Punk.” It was a low snort. Keith felt himself grinning.

 

He really must have dozed off after that, because when next Keith was aware, there was a dip the mattress as someone sat down. After that, there was the brush of warm fingers across his forehead, and Keith murmured a sleepy sound of contentment as he popped an eye open. Shiro was hovering above, mouth curved in a small, beatific smile.

“Hey,” The older pilot greeted warmly. “Have a nice nap?”

Yawning widely, Keith rolled his shoulders in a bit of a stretch. “I guess.” He replied. It hadn’t been a bad nap, at any rate. Which given the circumstances was a blessing.

Rolling on to his back then, Keith pushed his muscles outward. He reveled in the pull and faint burn of it, before heaving himself upright. Another yawn caught him then, and Keith gave to it even as he leaned into Shiro’s warmth. Bodies faced opposite, they slotted together easily atop the bed.

“How long was I out?” He asked. Shiro gave a bit of a shrug, even as he unfurled his arm to loop it around the front of Keith’s torso and settled his hand at Keith’s hip.

“Not long, 30 ticks or so.” Shiro replied. Keith hummed at that. Then, after a moment was drawing back to inspect Shiro’s work. Though not before dropping a lazy kiss on the curve of Shiro’s jaw.

He was pleased to see that Shiro had left most of the length at the front of his head intact, merely trimming back some of the hair so that it no longer flopped so precariously into his eyes. The sides and back he had done a tidy job of, clipping the hair down until it was cropped close to the skull. It wasn’t much different from how it had looked that morning, but for some reason Keith found it enticing. It enhanced Shiro’s features, drawing attention to his squared jaw and tanned skin. The curve of the older pilot’s ear was suddenly alluring, and it left Keith feeling a bit wanting; A bit like he’d just discovered something else about Shiro that flayed him to bits.

Reaching a hand across the older paladin’s body, Keith pressed his palm to the faintly fuzzy, cropped hair behind Shiro’s ear and thumbed over the spot. It was so very soft when touched like this. Keith sighed, pushing his fingers up into the faintly damp, longer strands at the crown of Shiro’s head.

“Does it look all right?” The older pilot asked with perhaps a touch of self-doubt.

Keith couldn’t even dignify the question with any sort of response other than to groan loudly and bully Shiro into a heated kiss. Suddenly, Keith couldn’t get close enough. Pressing tightly against Shiro, even at the somewhat awkward angle, Keith reveled in the closeness of their two bodies fitted together. His fingers tightened around the damp swoop of Shiro’s longer hair, perhaps tugging a bit, which earned him a rumbling, groan on Shiro’s part. Hungrily, Keith swallowed the sound and deepened the kiss.

By the time they parted, Keith was panting. Turning aside, he pressed his cheek against the soft fuzz of Shiro’s cropped hair. The feel of it had him shivering, and idly Keith wondered what it would feel like to have the prickly softness scraping along his chest; down his abdomen; against the insides of his thighs. A soft, needy sound escaped his throat and Keith pressed himself closer to Shiro’s body.

“It looks nice.” He said, at length. Once he’d calmed himself a bit.

“Nice? That’s it? Tch. I’d hate to see what reaction you’d have to it just being ‘ok’.” Shiro teased gently. His laugh was a purr of a sound that sent a little thrill down the back of Keith’s spine.

It was silly, but at once Keith wanted to taste that laugh, to see if it would translate just as well into his mouth as it did coming from Shiro’s; see if maybe he could capture the sound of it and keep it buried in his chest so that when they were apart Keith could take it out and hear how Shiro had sounded in this moment.

It was a ridiculous notion. Laughter didn’t work like that. Nothing did. Even so Keith tipped his head again and claimed Shiro’s mouth. And Shiro; Shiro was kissing like he fought, all confidence, strength and fluidity matched only by the fierceness of a decisive battle. Keith had always been one to burn hot and unpredictable. But Shiro was a steady blaze that consumed and consumed and consumed.

 

Fuck, but didn’t Keith love it.

 

He surrendered whole-heartedly and Shiro, sensing a victory, snatched the upper hand. Detangling himself carefully, he re-aligned himself, then was bullying Keith back in to the mattress with a gentle shove. He hovered a moment, watching Keith with hooded eyes, before dipping down to slot their bodies back together. Flush now, from chest to abdomen, Shiro was kissing him again.

Groaning, Keith reached out to loop his arms around the older pilot’s broad shoulders. His skin was dewy and faintly damp from the shower, and Keith skated his fingers along the swathe of nakedness; reveling in the heat of touching Shiro’s skin. Eventually, Shiro was drawing back. Though he laughed a little when Keith chased greedily after his mouth to nip sharply at his lips.

“Careful, you’ll leave a mark.” Shiro admonished gently. His voice was a low rumble against Keith’s neck.

“Maybe I want to.” It was a heated reply on Keith’s part.

But whether it was the confession, or that Keith had dragged his fingers up in to Shiro’s hair to give it a bit of a sharp tug, it prompted Shiro to release a low groan and roll his hips down hard into Keith’s body. Shiro’s arousal was readily apparent through the fabric of his loose pants, the swollen curve of it pressing against Keith’s thigh.

The urge to touch Shiro there was immediate, and it was to that end that Keith was pushing himself upright. He struggled a moment under the older paladin’s weight, but after making a soft confused sound Shiro was sitting up and drawing back. It wasn’t until Keith had man-handled Shiro flat on his back, and had flipped up on top of him that that older man puffed out a bemused laugh.

“Pushy. You could’ve just asked.” He said, but caught his breath on a stuttered gasp as Keith reached out without warning to palm at Shiro’s erection.

The other paladin’s eyes had disappeared behind the fluttering of dark lashes, and Keith found himself utterly charmed by the faint flush that was creeping up Shiro’s chest and neck. When Shiro opened his eyes a tick later they were dark and liquid, and watching Keith carefully with a somewhat unreadable expression.

Keith shivered. He felt a bit wrecked, a bit lost in the heat of Shiro’s gaze. A sharp, aching stab of longing caught him in the chest. Shiro had sensed it though, and in the next instant he was reaching out to cup the base of Keith’s skull and draw him down into a gentle, reassuring kiss. It helped a bit, leaving Keith to feel as though he was on a more even keel. Still, he was panting as he drew back and loosed a needy, quiet sound when Shiro’s palms skated down his flanks to grip at his hips.

Shifting a bit then, Keith allowed himself to be coaxed forward. Then he was twisting his body in a sinuous little roll that had their arousals pressing together. It was good. Good enough that Shiro’s grip tightened and he bucked up to meet Keith’s next grinding roll.

“Keith.” Shiro gasped. His gaze was lazer-sharp, burning into Keith as they moved together.

The little shiver that caught them both was utterly delicious, and Keith grunted out a curse as he tipped forward to drop his forehead against the damp press of Shiro’s hair. He rolled his hips again, slowly but with more pressure. The stilted, low puff of Shiro’s breathing in Keith’s ear was electric, the firm grip of fingers digging into his hips leaving Keith feeling fantastically caught and pinned in place. There would likely be bruises later, but Keith found the idea of being marked like this, being marked by the proof of Shiro’s desire, to be thrilling.

It made something hot and feral uncurl inside him, and had Keith rolling down hard against Shiro’s body. The older paladin loosed a startled curse, but Keith swallowed it up greedily. He was busy licking the insides of Shiro’s mouth when there was a flurry of movement. The world tilted, and for a moment Keith felt dizzy and weightless. Then he was splayed out on the mattress again with Shiro hovering above him, just out of reach. He was flushed and breathing heavily, though his bruised lips were twisted into a wondering smile.

“What’s gotten in to you, today?” Shiro asked, voice a low rumble of amusement.

“Nothing,” Keith shot back, perhaps a bit defensively. Feeling suddenly a bit self-conscious, Keith frowned. He could feel himself starting to glare at the older pilot so he glanced aside instead. “What’s wrong with enjoying myself a bit?”

For a second, Shiro seemed to be regarding Keith carefully. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see the bemused fascination playing on the older paladin’s face. Then Shiro was leaning down into Keith’s space to kiss the dip behind the curve of Keith’s ear.

“Nothing,” He soothed, smiling against Keith’s skin.

Then Shiro was leaning back to put some space between the two of them. Confused for a tick, Keith swung his gaze in Shiro’s direction. Shiro reached out to toy with the hem of Keith’s shirt.

“Mind if I take this off?” He asked politely; the very picture of gentlemanly charm. There was however the sly arch of a thick brow and Keith could only swallow heavily at that.

 

Oh. Hell. _Yes_.

Face heating despite himself, Keith shot up right. And when Shiro wasn’t fast enough for his impatience, Keith was struggling to pull his tee off himself. It tangled in his haste, twisting up until he was stuck. Laughing then, Shiro reached out to assist, but was fended off by a swat.

“I’ve got it!” Keith huffed, annoyed with himself. Shiro was still chuckling quietly as he helped Keith extricate himself from the snug jumble of fabric. Once it had been tossed aside, Keith hastily combed his hair flat. It had suffered a bit during the battle. He was still angrily attempting to flatten the mess atop his head when Keith noticed that Shiro was watching him quietly. There was a toothy grin stretched across his face, and Keith couldn’t help the sudden flush of embarrassment that stole up upon him.

“What?” He blustered angrily.

“Nothing,” Shiro replied with a shrug. His tone was mellow, but his grin widened. “All set now?”

“Oh shut up.” Keith grumped in response. He let his hands fall to his sides, and for a moment he simply sat quietly to allow the ire to drain out of him. When Keith turned back to Shiro, the other pilot was watching him with a softer, warmer expression. He reached out, setting a hand to Keith’s jaw. The gesture was affectionate and grounding. Keith sighed out quietly as Shiro brushed forward to drop a kiss at his brow.

“Okay?” Shiro asked. He was trailing kisses along Keith’s neck now, and Keith nodded as the rest of the tension went out of him.

“Yeah. Okay now.” He confirmed.

“Good.” Shiro replied.

Then he nipped at the soft underside of Keith’s throat. Yelping in surprise, Keith shoved Shiro back to glare at him in surprise. It hadn’t really hurt, but the confusing shiver of pleasure it sent spooling out into Keith’s belly was enough to have Keith wanting it again. Shiro’s grin was back, but it was mischievous as he toppled Keith backward. There was the press of Shiro’s mouth to Keith’s skin; damp kisses leaving a trail that was followed by the scrape of teeth.

This playful roughness wasn’t something that had really happened between them before, at least not to this extent. There had been tussles that had led to kissing, and moments on the training deck when the heat of a good fight had translated into heated coupling after the fact, But Shiro had always been careful to temper both his own and Keith’s fervor.

This was new. Exciting. It felt a bit like pushing through a barrier of sound then spurring on faster and faster and faster.  

 

Keith _loved_ it.

 

The flat of Shiro’s tongue was attacking one of Keith’s nipples now, and a playful little nip had Keith gasping out a soft “Oh, oh!” of surprise. It was a needy mewl of a sound but Keith found himself pushing aside the pang of embarrassment. He was too focused on Shiro. The older paladin was expertly abusing his nipples and palming at his hard cock at the same time. He was sucking at the sensitive nub of flesh on Keith’s chest when Keith felt the fastenings on his jeans being tugged open. Angling his hips up, Keith was shivering with anticipation as Shiro pushed the fabric down where it bunched around Keith’s thighs.

The flush length of Keith’s cock had bobbed free of its confines, and the damp crown was curved up into the softness of his belly. It left a faint dampness there that felt a bit shocking against Keith’s overheated skin. The coolness of the air flowing around his exposed parts was both exciting and terribly intimate in equal measure. Being like this with anyone, Shiro included, was still new enough that Keith still felt a bit vulnerable under the watchful grey eyes that were hungrily roving his unconcealed body.

 

Still. It was only Shiro.

 

Shiro who was watching him carefully from where he had propped himself up on an elbow; Shiro who looked as though he wanted to devour Keith whole.

“Christ. The look of you.” The older pilot said. Keith had never seen Shiro look so hungry, so feral.

It left Keith feeling hot and shivery and needing to be touched. He wasn’t quite sure of the picture he made, so eager and flush and spread out beneath the other paladin. But Shiro must’ve liked what he saw because his tongue flicked out in an unconscious gesture to lick at his own plush lips. Keith tracked the movement behind lowered lashes, then glanced up to pin Shiro with a challenging look.

Shiro groaned, loud and low as he suddenly bent to capture Keith’s mouth with all the fierceness of a man at war. It was only when his flesh-and-bone hand pushed down the length of Keith’s abdomen to grasp the fullness of his hard cock that Keith lost rhythm of the brutal kiss and gasped hotly against Shiro’s mouth.

 

Fuck. _Fuck_. Shiro was..

 

He was...

 

The pace was almost punishing at first. Shiro had started with several quick pumps, then he flattened his palm down along Keith’s length and thumbing carefully at the fleshen testes below. Keith squirmed, feeling the muscles in his abdomen jump and quiver with the stimulation. He drew in a sharp breath when Shiro cupped him there in the palm of his hand and gave a little tug. Then fingers were wrapping about Keith’s cock again to pump it at a sedate, teasing pace. Frustrated, Keith bit at Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s chuckle was a hot, syrupy thing.

“If you could see yourself. _Fuck_ , Keith.” He rumbled next to Keith’s ear.

It was a rare thing to see Shiro so undone. Then again none of their previous stolen moments of intimacy had been quite so... Fierce; so heated. This felt a bit dangerous somehow, like balancing on the point of a knife. Like trying to out run a loaded gun or diving headfirst in to a freefall from thousands of feet up. Keith knew he was going to crash, and that it would be hard and fast and unforgiving. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy every second of it.

Shiro’s fingers had curled more snuggly about his cock, and he was now pumping Keith with tight, jerking strokes that were just shy of being too rough. It was fantastic. Keith could feel his thighs quaking as he threw his arms about Shiro’s shoulders to draw him closer. He dug his fingers in, no doubt leaving the impressions of his blunted nails behind. Shiro was gasping hotly against Keith’s neck even as Keith slid his palms up into cropped, fuzzy hair to grab for the longer strands atop Shiro’s head.

“That’s it. You’re so close, come on.” The older paladin was saying then, egging Keith on.

He nipped at Keith’s neck again, and Keith could feel himself on the verge of shaking apart. The jittery tension was coiling tighter inside of him and Keith huffed out a frustrated little whimper because he was not quite there yet. He wanted Shiro to kiss him again so he twisted his head in an effort to find the other paladin’s mouth even as he tugged at Shiro’s head with his hands.

But he couldn’t concentrate on the effort it took to breathe and fuck up into the coiled fist of Shiro’s palm at the same time. He mashed his face against the older pilots, watching him watch the way that the slick crown of Keith’s cock slipped and slid wetly between his fingers.

Keith glanced away with a sudden gasp. A tingling pressure was creeping up his spine, shooting loose like an arrow from a bowstring. He felt himself pinch his eyes shut and go rigid and still as the feeling violently caught him up. Distantly, he was aware of the stuttered, needy little sound he was making, as well as the feel of Shiro’s hand still moving on him; twisting a bit on the upstroke while Keith shook through his orgasm.

 

It was good. So, so good.

 

And Shiro’s voice, raspy and utterly wrecked, was in his ear, coaxing Keith through completion.

 

“That’s it. That’s it, babe. I’ve got you. Shh.”

It was almost too much. Keith was still shaking as Shiro’s hand slowed to a lazier pace to continue milking Keith’s spent arousal. It was a few moments before Keith regained his composure long enough to regulate his breathing.

“Takashi,” He began quietly.

But suddenly unsure of what to say, or how he was even feeling, Keith pinched his mouth shut. He heard the rustling sound of movement as Shiro reached over to the bedside table to snatch a tissue and wipe his hands. Then he was back, peppering kisses along Keith’s cheek and jaw.

“I’ve got you,” The older paladin said again, even as he gathered Keith up carefully into the warm embrace of his body.

It felt nice, Shiro felt nice; still hard and quivering and ready to go, but nice none-the-less, even in the gentleness with which he held Keith. After a long, steadying breath, Keith felt his body relax, felt the pull of desire as he shifted against Shiro. It wasn’t the same hectic fire that he had felt before, but it simmered sweetly and made Keith want to undo Shiro as completely as Shiro had undone him.

Keith wriggled back a bit, creating space between them so that he could get a hand down between the older pilot’s legs.

“I want to-- Let me touch you?” Keith asked. Shiro’s response was a low rumble of approval.

 

 _God_ , he was perfect.

 

Keith pressed his palm against the front of Shiro’s lightweight pants, feeling out the shape of his desire through the soft fabric. There was a wet patch, and Keith thumbed against the flesh beneath as Shiro loosed a sharp, pleased sound. Keith was about to slide his hand down inside fabric in search of naked skin when there was a sudden, jarring tap, tap tap against the metal of Shiro’s door.

For a second they both froze. Then Shiro was biting off a curse and swinging his head in the direction of the door as Pidge’s voice carried through the room.

“Shiro? Are you here?” She called. The older pilot’s face twisted in sudden, savage frustration. But it was gone in an instant as Shiro drew up and sat back on his haunches. Keith frowned at the space between then, but remained as he was.

“Yeah, I’m here, Pidge. What’s up?” Shiro called back. And the youngest paladin must’ve caught some of the breathless tightness in Shiro’s voice because her own tone suddenly became concerned.

“Sorry, are you busy? I just wanted to see if you could do my hair too.”

Haircuts. Everyone wanted a quiznakking haircut. Keith gusted out a loud sigh even as he rolled his eyes. Above him, Shiro cast him a sharp look. It told Keith to hush and be quiet. Keith’s own look probably said something like ‘Whatever.’

He tossed his glance aside, pointedly looking at the outline of Shiro’s erect cock, then slid his gaze back up to the man in question. Shiro angled his head exasperatedly toward the door. Still, Keith was pushing his palms up along the inside of Shiro’s thighs even as the older pilot finally seemed to remember he was meant to be talking to Pidge.

“Err-- Yeah sure.” He said, snatching Keith’s hands in a vice-like grip before they managed to reach his crotch. “But can you give me 15 minutes or so? Kinda in the middle of a workout.”

Workout? Hah. Keith snorted at that, which earned him a rebuking look. He attempted to twist his fingers free, only to have Shiro wrap them tighter in his own. At the door Pidge seemed to have accepted the answer because she thumped cheerfully against the metal.

“Okay, cool! I’ll be in the lounge with the others then. Hunk made cake-- Or something.” She said.

“Okay, see you in a bit then, Pidge.” Shiro replied.

Then, blessedly, there was silence in the wake of the younger paladin’s retreating footsteps. Keith eyed Shiro as the man sagged in relief. His mouth curled into a sly smile.

 “Some workout.” Keith said archly, and found it entirely charming when Shiro’s face suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh shut up.” Shiro growled without any real heat. Keith couldn’t resist.

“So what was that move before, that thing with your mouth?” He questioned, having finally managed to wrest his hands from Shiro’s grasp so that he could press his thumbs into the defined V of Shiro’s hips. He followed the line of musculature to the band of Shiro’s loose pants, then plucked at it in consideration with a curled finger. Keith glanced up at Shiro, who was watching him with hooded eyes.

“Don’t push it, Keith.” Shiro warned. But it was an empty threat. Even so, Keith decided to switch tacks.

“Stand up a sec.” He suggested, whilst pushing himself upright. Pressing the flat of his palm to Shiro’s chest, Keith shuffled the older pilot back. With nowhere to go save up, Shiro stood and was somewhat confused until Keith sat up himself. Now seated on the edge of the mattress, Keith snatched Shiro by the hips and drew him forward into the space between his spread thighs.

Pressing his face into Shiro’s skin, the warm nakedness of Shiro’s abdomen was all too arresting. Keith nosed his way along the dips and curves of the skin there; only to chase the path with his tongue afterward. The muscles jumped and clenched in startled excitement. When Keith angled a look upward, after sucking a kiss into the skin beneath Shiro’s navel, the other paladin huffed out a needy groan.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked, aware that this wasn’t exactly something that they had done before; something that _he_ had ever done before. But the idea was in Keith’s head, and now that it was he _wanted_ it.

“’S fine, babe.” Shiro responded, voice thick like honey.

The little shiver that rilled down along Keith’s spine was lovely. He reached out to trace along a particularly jagged scar at Shiro’s flank, perhaps to steady himself or perhaps as a reminder that this moment was something that they were experiencing together. Then Keith was reaching out to tug Shiro free of his clothing. The proud length of the other paladin’s arousal bobbed free. It was thicker than Keith’s own cock, but well-proportioned to the rest of Shiro’s muscular frame.

The head, flushed dark with excitement, begged for attention so Keith swiped the flat of his thumb over the rounded shape of it while he grasped the rest of Shiro’s length with his free hand.

Shiro cursed, forgoing English for a breathy stream of his more native Japanese. A dab of moisture oozed from the winking slit of his cock, and Keith smoothed it over the soft, rounded head; fascinated by the play of clenching muscles the action produced. Experimentally, Keith tightened his grip around Shiro’s girth and pulled downward. It stretched the fold of skin near the bottom of the flared cock-head tight. Shiro shivered again, swearing. Keith pumped him several more times, then he bent to flick his tongue out over the pink crown that was peeking out from between his curled fingers.

 “ _Fuck_. Fuck, _Keith_.” Shiro whined.

 Keith hummed in response, loving the thrill at having Shiro unravel beneath him. Pushing his palm down, he squeezed the base of Shiro’s length even as he opened his mouth to draw the head of Shiro’s cock in. It was warm, musky and vaguely salty. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, even with the mild tang of soap still lingering on Shiro’s skin. Inexperience aside, after a few experimental passes of his tongue, Keith found that Shiro seemed to respond best to a steady, suctioning pressure. Pressing his tongue flat against the ridge at the underside of Shiro’s cock, Keith began to suckle in earnest.

 “Yeah, like that--That’s -- Use your hand a bit?” Shiro encouraged, gustily. Keith took the suggestion, though it was a bit clumsy at first as he tried to establish a rhythm between what he was doing with his mouth, and what he was doing with his hand.

Regardless, above him, Shiro was sighing out praise in a mixed jumble of language. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen were quaking under the pressure of keeping still, though occasionally an abortive thrust of Shiro’s hips had the older pilot’s cock bumping clumsily into Keith’s mouth to throw off the flow of things.

Idly, Keith imagined what it would be like to be pinned in place by the hands carding through his hair and to be fucked without reprieve or mercy until Shiro came down the back of this throat. The thought prompted a confusing rush of excitement and apprehension that had him groaning out around the weight of Shiro’s cock pressed against his tongue. Drawing back then, Keith rested his flush face against the quivering skin of Shiro’s taut stomach. He squeezed Shiro’s cock, jerking the wet length of it with quick, twisting movements.

 _He must be close._ Keith mused. Shiro was panting out in quick, little gasps of air, his fingers tightening reflexively around Keith’s hair. Then with little more than a sharp gasp, the whole of Shiro’s body was going rigid. In Keith’s grasp, Shiro’s cock twitched; leaking fluid up over the curled tightness of Keith’s fist. A low, broken whimper gusted out of Shiro’s lungs even as Keith continued to milk the older pilot’s wilting cock. He was still shaking when Keith eventually released the softening flesh between his fingers.

Leaning heavily against Keith, it was a long moment before Shiro found his voice. It was gravelly and deeply satisfied, though there was a hint of bemusement.

 “Ungh. You.” Shiro grunted.

“What?” Keith shot back as he angled his head up to level Shiro with a challenging look. Whatever Keith expected it was not for Shiro to bark out a sudden, gleeful laugh.

“Nothing, never mind,” Shiro said through his laughter. “C’mon let’s get cleaned up. If I don’t show up soon Pidge’ll get suspicious.”

“That’s on you. I wasn’t the one who said I’d play barber.” Keith replied with a huff. He was smiling though, enjoying the way Shiro’s face had lit up with amusement.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You complain, but I see way you’re looking at my head,” Shiro quipped even as he pulled Keith to his feet and drew him into a lazy, lingering kiss. “Maybe I should cut my hair more often.” He said merrily, once they had parted.

 Keith snorted out, and angled Shiro with a put-upon scowl.

 “Only if you plan on ‘working out’ more often.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey man, there you are! We were just wondering where you were hiding.” Hunk exclaimed a while later as Keith entered the lounge.

After he and Shiro had tidied up, Keith had opted to stay behind for a bit before joining the others. It wasn’t as if their relationship was a secret, but it just felt more comfortable for the time being (At least for Keith), to keep it to themselves.

“Oh um. Nowhere special.” Keith replied with a shrug.

Around him, the others were busy watching the proceedings and chatting boisterously with one another. Pidge meanwhile was seated on a tall stool, with a sheet draped across her shoulders whilst Shiro snipped away at her bangs. Gaze lingering for a moment, Keith noted the way that Shiro’s tongue was caught between his teeth in concentration. The focused little pinch of his dark brows was back, and Keith felt himself smiling fondly.  

“Ooo~h, so you’ve noticed the boss man’s fresh new look,” Hunk observed teasingly. “Looks really good, eh?”

Keith frowned, hating the way his face went a bit hot as he turned to scowl at Hunk. His fellow paladin was waggling his brows knowingly and Keith found it irksome. He glanced away from Hunk, only to find that from across the room Pidge was watching him closely as well.

 “It looks like it did this morning. Didn’t Pidge say something about cake?” He snapped with annoyed huff, attempting to change the subject.

 But as soon as he said it, Keith knew that he’d given himself away. As far as Hunk knew, or anyone else for that matter, the only person Keith had seen or spoken to all day was Hunk himself. Keith felt his face getting hotter. Both Pidge and Hunk were eyeing him now in sly amusement, and Shiro, blissfully unaware, paused his snipping to see what was going on.

There was something of a standoff then, with none of the three opting to make the first move. Anxiety buzzed under Keith’s skin, and he shot his glance to Shiro who was eyeing his paladins in confusion.

 “..What’s---” Shiro began. But he was ruthlessly cut off by Pidge who had decided to go in for the kill. Her grin was feral.

 

“Keith. I didn’t know you and Shiro _worked out_ together.”


End file.
